Why Should I Worry
by CoolB047
Summary: Pietro takes a high-speed tour of New York while singing Billy Joel's 'Why Should I Worry?' My


Well, after much debating I have decided to write my first fan fic ever. But before we get to the actual creative part, we must first visit the world of the disclaimer (yes I know you all know this part and will probably skip it, but it's tradition). And just so you all know this takes place before The HeX Factor.  
  
I don't own any marvel characters, nor do I own the song "Why Should I Worry" the only thing I really own is the idea to mesh them togther, and I "borrowed" that from a chipmunk.  
  
And now, the song fic...  
===============================================================  
Pietro kicked a can as he walked no where in particular. The rest of the Brotherhood was acting like his eating an entire case of pixie sticks and redecorating the house was a bad thing. They just didn't understand how hard it was for someone of his genius to find something to do so he wouldn't be bored.  
  
Just then he got an idea for what to do, he quickly wrote a note and after delivering it to the Brotherhood house he started to run to his first destination while singing.  
  
"One minute I'm in Central Park." As Pietro ran through the park he saw Evan Daniels on his skateboard. Pietro then ran around him at full speed, causing Daniels to loose his balance and fall. As Pietro sped off Evan shouted. "Maximoff!!"  
  
Pietro continued his song, "Then I'm down on Delancey Street." He passed some of the new mutants, tieing all their shoes together before they noticed him and laughing hysterically as they all fell, not knowing what happened.  
  
"From the Bow'ry to St Marks,   
There's a syncopated beat" As he went along Pietro saw Logan riding his bike and darted over to him, using some tools he "acquired" to loosen the nuts and bolts of the bike while it was still moving, he then quickly ran off as Wolverine crashed to the gorund in a heap.  
  
Pietro then turned around to see that Daniels, the new mutants and Wolverine were all chasing him, and they didn't look too happy.  
  
"Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise  
I can improvise,"   
Pietro laughed and zig zagged away, leaving his pursuers in a cloud of dust.  
"Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetsmart  
I've got New York City heart."  
  
"Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime,"   
Pietro pulled out his pockets to show they were empty.  
"But I got street savoire faire,"   
He proceeded to relieve a hot dog vendor of all his sausages.  
"Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire"  
  
"The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown"  
Pietro zoomed through where the mayor was presenting the key to the city to a visiting dignitary, taking the key and the V.I.P.s turban. Not exactly a crown, Pietro thought, but it'll do.  
  
"Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire."  
  
As he sang the chorus Pietro sped towards the Brotherhood house where Tabitha and Toad were waiting, both in dresses.  
  
"Hey yo, why do I have to dress up like a girl for Pitro's song yo?" Toad complained  
Tabitha sighed and explained it to him again. "Because Toady, we couldn't find a dress that would fit Freddie and Lance said if he had to do this he'd make you bathe every day for a month."  
Toad gulped as he turned greener than normal at the thought of batheing so much in so short a time. "Right yo.."  
Tabitha poked him, "Get ready, here comes Quickie."  
  
As Pietro ran by Tabitha and Toad sang,  
"Ev'rything goes, Ev'rything fits." with Toad throwing in an extra "Yo."  
  
Pietro then continued the song as he ran by, tossing them the sausage's he hadn't eaten.  
"They love me at the Chelsea," He ran through the lobby of the hotel checking out his reflection in every mirror and causing mayhem. He then ran out while the manager sobebd in the background.  
  
"They adore me at the Ritz," This time Pietro saw prinicpal Kelly trying to get some rest since he couldn't do that at home since the Brotherhood knew where he lived and seemed to want to visit him every week. Before Pietro could get to him though the principal screamed and ran away at a speed that even made Pietro's head turn.  
  
Pietro just shrugged and ran off and continued his song.  
"Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire faire."  
  
He then headed back home and as he got there the rets of the Brotherhood sang the chorus with him while eating their sausage's.  
  
"Why should we worry?  
Why should we care?  
We may not have a dime,  
But we got street savoire faire.  
"Why should we worry?  
Why should we care?  
It's just dowopulation,  
And we got street saviore faire."  
  
"Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo"  
  
The end.  
===============================================================  
Please let me know what you think, and thanks for taking the time to read. 


End file.
